


Visiting Faith

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: An add on story to my previous story 'Having Faith'William, Raisa, Donna, Thea meeting Faith





	Visiting Faith

After being cleared to go home, Felicity was wheeled out of the hospital which she hated made her feel like she’d lost her ability to walk again but at least this time she had Oliver carrying a baby car seat with their adorable baby sleeping, she couldn’t wait to get home, be able to just relax for abit, have some decent food and hopefully sleep.

When they got home both William and Raisa had put up a ‘It’s a girl’ banner and had pink balloons and little cupcakes… Felicity stopped dead in her tracks as did Oliver behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder  
“Wow! You guys did not have to do this” Felicity was shocked she hadn’t expected this, seems be the theme lately  
“We are welcoming a new Queen! Now i made lots of food that can be reheated in the oven or microwave for the next week, trust me you’ll be glad you have that food to rely on, now let me see the little angel” Oliver placed the car seat on the table so Raisa and William could see Faith, Felicity moved to join them  
“She's so cute! She looks just like you Oliver” Raisa was in complete awe  
“Hey baby sis, me and you are going to have so much fun, well once your a bit older than we can play video games or i can teach you about math and science”  
Faith didn’t make a peep, just slept soundly while they all watch her  
“And well done Oliver, delivering her!” Raisa turned to Oliver with a big smile  
“Yeah, that still hasn’t sunk it yet” to Oliver it hadn’t everything had been hectic, Delivering Faith to straight to the hospital to then have cameras everywhere and midwives in and out to then going home, they hadn’t had time to be relaxed enough to let it sink in  
“Well done either way! Not many men would have done that or would have panicked or fainted, so good on you”   
“Thanks Raisa”

Soon after Raisa left them for ‘Family time’ William held Faith and Oliver was more then happy to snap pictures, he’ll get them printed and framed soon enough, Felicity spent most of the day sleeping only waking up when she had to feed Faith or eat herself, Oliver couldn’t blame her, 2 days in labor had been hard and tiring and completely drained her plus he was more than happy to take the lead today, he still couldn’t believe it, if you had told him 4-5 years ago he would have a wife, and brilliant son and beautiful daughter he would have laughed at you but now its all he wants, he can’t wait to get home to his family, to hear about Williams projects, see his daughter growing up and at end of the night fall asleep next to Felicity its all he could ever want.

 

___________________________________

 

Faith had been home only 2 days and thing were going well, they had a good routine in place, for now Felicity was staying away from arrow business and Oliver had taken a step back to not spending as many nights there. Today was a good day, sun was shining, no big baddie to bother them, William had gone to school wanting to tell everyone about his sister, Oliver currently sleeping since he’d got up with Faith at night, its like he’s afraid of missing something, so Felicity had finally changed Faith and put her into a cute little yellow dress that had white lace flowers over the top, it look like she was about to attend some tea party, but it matched the day and its why Felicity loved it so much. At 10.30am Felicity had just fed Faith when a knock came, Felicity put Faith into the bassinet to answer the door to be met with her Mother

“My baby! I couldn’t wait any long to so see you and my granddaughter” Donna pulled Felicity in for a hug and it felt so good to have her mom her, someone who knew what she was doing in a way, donna made her way into the house and picked up Faith  
“She is a beauty! Small just like you was”  
“Im still small now”  
Donna rocked Faith “Your mommy was so small i couldn’t fit her into clothes” She looked at Felicity “Honestly i got you a little french dress, cost me alot and shipped in from france and you couldn’t fit into it and by time i took it out of storage when you was a little older you was so big for it then”  
“Yes i know mom you’ve told me” Rolling her eyes, she had heard the story too many times  
“I didn’t know that” Oliver yawned from the doorway “Baby Felicity stories i’d love to hear them” Felicity turned wide eyed at him, slightly shaking her head, he just had to say that, now her mother would never shut up  
He mother sat down and Oliver joined her while Felicity just stood make some coffee it was going to be needed   
“She was a small baby and so good, she just slept through the night but every time i fed her she’d throw up but other then that she was an angel, all the girls was jealous and i mean grown women because my friend Darren he was a body build and all the girls liked that and they got jealous because he held Felicity, she looked so tiny in his arms” Felicity came over with coffee for everyone then sat down sinking into the chair “She had such beautiful hair a nice mousey brown, her dad just swooned over her always hovering around we wanted everything to be perfect, got her this cute mickey mouse pram and it was a really good pram, wish i still had it...” Her mother ramble on while Felicity just zoned out she’d heard the stories before but Oliver seemed to be loving it, a few hours later her mother had finally left and Faith was asleep

 

“You just had to ask” Felicity said turning from the door to Oliver still sitting happily on the sofa  
“Yes i did! It’s nice to hear i bet you would love hearing my baby stories” Oliver stood up pulling Felicity in for a kiss, she looked up at him  
“That's true and i’d want pictures”  
“Well you’ll have ask Raisa”  
“Oh i will be doing now”

______________________________________________________________

 

Only a day after Donna arrived, Thea and Roy arrived, Felicity was on sofa with a sleeping Faith in her arms wearing the pink bodysuit tutu Donna got her, Oliver opened the door to be greeted with Thea shoving past her brother racing towards Felicity and Faith 

“Nice to see you Thea” Oliver shouted before turning to Roy let him in  
“Oh shut up we both know i’m here for the baby” bending over to see Faith   
“No Nyssa?” Oliver said turning to Roy  
“No she didn’t want to come, babies aren’t her thing”   
“Thank god” Oliver moved to let Roy past, Roy made a beeline straight for Thea with Oliver following behind  
“Awwwww i can’t believe she's finally here, i had a feeling you’d have a girl, we had a bet going on i got 50$” Thea stroked Faiths cheek making Faith stir in her sleep  
“Nice to know you was making bets on our child” Felicity smiled at Thea “It's nice to see you again and you too Roy”   
“We missed you too, i’ve only been gone a year but feels like years sometimes” Thea took the seat next to Felicity holding her arms out “May i?”   
“You may” Felicity carefully put Faith into Thea’s arms   
“Hi little one, i’m your aunt Thea you might not see me much but i will be sending gifts which reminds me” Thea looked at roy who held up a pink gift bag  
Felicity took the bag, opening it up to find a bodysuit with “Aunties bestie” across in gold, a pink tutu, a flower headband, another white bodysuit matched with a grey pinafore dress with bunny ears for straps  
“Awww thank you!” leaning over to hug Thea “Honestly she has more clothes than me at this point”   
“Well the dress i got a few sizes bigger for when she's older”  
“Always thinking ahead speedy” Oliver stood watching his little sister coo over his daughter 

Once Thea had her share of Faith, she said her goodbyes, telling them she’d be back in a few months to see her again if she can do but will be video calling them a lot! 

 

Later that night when William had gone to sleep, Oliver made his way to the master bedroom, seeing Felicity on their bed cradling a sleeping Faith in her arms, Felicity was smiling away unaware of him watching, Oliver snapped a quick picture, the noise alerting her to his presences

“I think we should get a new mattress” Felicity whispered  
Oliver made his way over to join Felicity “I already ordered a new one, a memory foam one”  
“Ooo nice, mama will be happy” she turned to look at Faith “Hopefully everyone will stop coming round now, mama wants some peace and quiet”   
“I think things will die down soon, once papers get a picture of her then all of star city will have seen her” Oliver stretched his arm behind Felicity's shoulders  
“Don’t know how i feel about our daughters face being plasters all over papers” looking at Oliver worried  
“I know but it comes with being a Queen”  
“Well once they get the photo they should leave us be” Felicity stood taking Faith to her bassinet “Goodnight my darling” She made her way back to Oliver who was now lying down she snuggled to his chest  
“Hey, how about tomorrow we go to the park with Faith”  
“You can but doctors said i should be taking it easy for at least 10 days after giving birth, i have another 4 days before i can that”   
“Alright we’ll wait, how about a family movie night”  
“That sounds like a good plan” 

It didn’t take them long to fall asleep, they discovered being a parent to a teen and to a baby was complete different, babies so much more draining even though all they do is cry, eat, sleep and poop, they damned a lot more attention, lucky for them they had a teen who was willing to help in anyway, in fact they had an army of people willing to help, neither of them could wait to see her first steps or hear what her first word will be or first day at daycare then school, they had a lot to look forward too and years to see it, who knows maybe they’ll have another child, they was already looking at getting at house they could get one with a few extra rooms, they could get a dog or a cat live a proper family life they just had to wait and see.


End file.
